In order to jet high pigment loaded inks, as well as improve jetting latency and robustness in general, it is desirable to have continuous flow, or recirculation of ink through inkjet print heads.
Typical schemes for enabling recirculation through print heads involve ink return or recirculation paths in addition to the primary ink supply paths within the print head. This, in turn, can negatively impact the single jet performance, jet packing density and waterfront, as well as increase the overall complexity of the print head fluidic structure. One such example of this approach to print head recirculation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,694,582.
The current embodiments enable continuous flow, or recirculation of ink through a print head, including the single jets, without the need for additional ink manifold structure beyond the already existent ink supply structure.